EXTRATERRENAL
by Lycoris Ondine
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es un cosmonauta japonés que por milagro termina siendo el único humano sobreviviente a un accidente en el cual su nave espacial aterrizó a mitad de un desierto frió. Ahora se encuentra en Sednia bajo el cuidado del príncipe guerrero Viktor Nikiforov el cual planea usarlo para su conveniencia, sin embargo conforme pasan las Lunas, Viktor se da cuenta que aunque planea.
1. La llegada

**Primera Luna**

 **Capitulo 1: La llegada**

La primera vez no tuve el privilegio de ver su rostro; las cadenas me ataban y él jalaba bruscamente de ellas como si tratara con un esclavo al cual quería mercar urgentemente. Apenas y podía sostenerme debido al maldito frío al cual me sometía la presión atmosférica del planeta; sin contar que era un milagro que mis ojos no reventaran dentro de mi cabeza. El frío era tal que sentía que cada paso que daba con mi pie desnudo sobre la superficie me quemaba como caminar sobre brazas a rojo vivo, hubo un momento en que mi temblor de cuerpo no me dejó caminar; a lo cual el bastardo que jalaba mis cadenas solo paró un segundo para agarrar más fuerza y arrastrarme sin siquiera voltearme a ver. No importa cuánto gritara pues solo habían dos posibilidades: no entendía o simplemente no se interesaba en mi estado. Era como gritarle al vacío hacia el que caminábamos.

El escenario desértico, el gélido aire que entraba por mis fosas nasales hasta mis pulmones llegando a desgarrarlos, el ser que jalaba de mí era absurdamente alto; la situación me parecía enmarañada de una forma ridícula. De de no ser por el dolor que respirar me causaba, juraría que estaba muerto, o en estado comatoso en alguna cama de un hospital comunitario cuyo costo cubriría el seguro médico que mi madre insistió en adquirir aunque tuviéramos que hipotecar nuestra casa, nuestro onsen. Prácticamente nuestro hogar y patrimonio.

Justamente cuando empezaba a recordar a mi hogar, mi madre, el delicioso aroma de su katsudon recién hecho, a Yuuko... Mi amada; ¿Nishigori aprovecharía este incidente para ir sobre ella?

De repente un brusco golpe en la sien distorsionó la hermosa sonrisa de mi prometida, que la hizo borrosa, y después negra. Todo era negro, todo era nada.

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue una multitud de... ¿gente? La cual miraba atónita hacia mi dirección; todos vestidos de forma ostentosa y excéntrica, que oscilaba entre vestimentas orientales y pedrería fina, pero algo definitivamente no encajaba en su cara, tan colorido y elegante... parecía ser maquillaje hecho por Björk*. Aparte de eso, sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad; al menos, de entre la mayoría, algunos incluso parecían tener protuberancias en el cuello, clavículas y frente. Maldición, ¿en qué puta película de James Cameron estoy? Me paré tembloroso y volteé a mis espaldas, había dos tronos enormes de algo que parecía ser plata donde yacían dos seres con forma humanoide también, uno con forma masculina y otro femenina que parecían estar durmiendo, sin embargo, ni con los ojos cerrados dejaban de ser imponentes.

Antes de que pudiera correr a donde sea, un sujeto con pinta de que podía romperme cada hueso del cuerpo me tomó del cabello inmovilizándome. Segundos después, para mi sorpresa sólo sentí en mi cara un cálido y espeso líquido negro que desprendía la muñeca de aquel enorme ser que minutos atrás parecía un troglodita salvaje, ahora gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo mientras aquellos fluidos salían a chorros. Horrorizado, caí sobre mis rodillas sin poder reprimir el grito y el asco que me causó tal escena.

— _¿Quién le dio permiso a la muchedumbre de meterse a mi cuarto y robar mis juguetes?_

* * *

Reclamó el altivo joven con látigo en mano y una expresión imperturbable en su cara; todo aquel jaleo sólo había provocado que la multitud se disipase y aquellos que parecían estatuas entronadas abrieran sus azules ojos a la par con una sincronización increíble.

— _Viktor,_ _¿cuántos años tienes para hacer esta clase de berrinches?_ _—_ infirió aquella mujer, con tranquilidad y rudeza, en su voz sin mover un solo dedo ni mucho menos pararse del trono.

— _¿De cuándo a acá la privacidad es algo a lo que un adulto no tiene derecho, Madre?_ _—s_ e dirigió de forma respetuosa sin mirarla a los ojos.

— _Me preocuparía menos si tus "juguetes" fueran psicotrópicos o prostitutas de rango medio, ¿pero esto? ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Esta vez si llegaste muy lejos!_

— _Con todo respeto madre, así me educaron como_ _sedniano, como guerrero, heredero y primogénito que todo lo que ganó en una batalla justa o encuentro sin reclamo alguno es mío... Incuso "eso"._ _—A_ partó la mirada para señalar con su cara al chico que se encontraba desnudo frente a la audiencia todo tembloroso.

— _¡Por Sednia y sus_ _diecisiete_ _lunas,_ _niño, es un alienígena!_

— _Lo sé, si_ _no mal recuerdo lleve ciencias orgánicas_ _—_ refutó con un marcado tono sarcástico.

Su inspiración se cortó en el momento en el que el hombre del trono de la izquierda volteó su cabeza hacia él y dijo, con un imperativo tono de voz:

— _No te quieras pasar de listo por ganar con las ultimas_ _dos_ _batallas a tu mando;_ _si sigues deshonrando a tu madre frente a toda esta gente,_ _voy a hacer con ese alienígena lo que se supone que debe hacerse con ellos._

Se calló y esta vez, cuidando más de sus palabras, volvió a abrir la boca.

— _Mis más sinceras disculpas,_ _padre,_ _madre._

La mujer suspiró en un deje de derrota. Parecía que ahora, al menos, tendría una oportunidad de ser escuchado.

— _¿Si sabes que al final este ser tiene que ser sacrificado en nombre de la Ciencia de nuestro planeta;_ _verdad,_ _Vitya?_ _—_ interrogó con seriedad en su rostro.

Asintió.

— _Entonces,_ _¿qué esperas de esto?_

El joven guerrero volteó una vez más al muchacho y lo miró a los ojos; el pobre parecía atónito y lo peor era que no podía entender absolutamente nada de todo lo que estaba pasando ni lo que le esperaba.

— _Fines científicos_ _—_ mintió—. _Creo que la divulgación científica será más fructífera si lo mantenemos vivo y lo observamos por un periodo de tiempo_ —pausó para tomar aire y seguir con sus observaciones—; _si lo miras de cerca es completamente diferente a los demás foráneos_ _en_ _que hemos tenido el privilegio de aplicar la taxidermia_ _ ******_ _pues_ _tiene dos ojos, pequeños pero precisos,_ _y_ _hasta posee pelaje y,_ _si_ _no mal recuerdo, puede articular sonidos._

La mujer clavó su mirada pensativa en el objeto de sus observaciones.

— _¿Y de cuándo a acá tanto interés en el departamento de ciencia?_

— _Como futuro heredero del trono de Sednia,_ _tengo que estar bien preparado en cada ámbito que concierne a mi reinado, ¿o me equivoco?_

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su de los labios de su primogénito; el rebelde y desacatado Viktor. A sus ojos por fin se estaba convirtiendo en un sedniano maduro capaz de pensar en alguien que no fuera él, e incluso si era una mentira, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a ella puesto que nada perdía. ¿Qué era un alienígena mas o un alienígena menos?

— _Mi señor_ _—_ volteó a ver al padre de su hijo—, _lo que siempre quisimos;_ _por fin Viktor está asumiendo su rol en la familia, ¿Que opina al respecto?_

El aludido sólo volteó su mirada a su hijo, que permanecía de pie frente a ambos, expectante al igual que la poca audiencia que sobraba para después voltear a ver los azules y persuasivos ojos de su reina y tomar una clara decisión.

— _Viktor Nikiforov, por el poder que me confiere la corona de Sednia y el mandato de los antiguos ancestros, te declaro como guardián de este alienígena por_ _dos mil_ _lunas*_ _ ******_ _, en_ _las cuales serás responsable de su cuidado, vigilia y discreción ante el país entero;_ _todo esto con fines científicos y de naturaleza conveniente para el país, por lo cual deberás entregar periódicamente_ _un reporte. Si alguien aparte de la muchedumbre y el personal de este palacio se entera de la existencia de este ser, su muerte y posterior taxidermia serán llevadas a cabo antes de las_ _dos mil_ _lunas y tú... No tengo que aclararlo, ¿cierto?_

El joven sedniano sonrió hacia sus adentros y con completa señal de victoria dijo:

— _Acepto el cargo, alteza_ —afirmó sin poder despegar la vista de aquel indefenso que aún se encontraba a los pies de sus padres como si fuera un trofeo valioso que ganó en una batalla a muerte contra un ejército completo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el ser que en ese entonces parecía un animal doméstico paliducho traumatizado, aun bañado en ese espeso negro que había provocado Viktor hace unos minutos. Al hacerlo éste, atemorizado, tan sólo retrocedió aún en el piso cerrando los ojos y el apuesto guerrero se abalanzó sobre el tocando su barbilla a escasos centímetros de su cara.

— _¿Tienes nombre?_ —preguntó inútilmente.

Por obvias razones, él y el extraño no hablaban la misma lengua, por lo que Viktor procedió a olerlo, lo cual hizo que el cosmonauta se estremeciera aún más y saliera otra lágrima de ansiedad. Viktor se sorprendió al ver que un líquido tan cristalino y puro fuera capaz de salir de un ser tan sucio y poco civilizado como ese alienígena, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía puesto que ningún sedniano, bestia, o animal conocido antes, era capaz de producir agua de sus ojos. Viktor se rindió a sus instintos básicos y procedió a lamer la mejilla derecha de la criatura, del pómulo al lagrimal, a lo cual el cautivo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sometiéndose a un inevitable escalofrió.

Yuri abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un inmóvil Viktor sumergido en sus pensamientos. De repente esos escalofriantes ojos azul zafiro, que no parecía tener división entre pupila y esclerótica, empezaron a "humanizarse" más conforme lo miraba, formando una especie de iris del mismo precioso azul que siempre tuvo.

—Yuri Katsuki

—Eh... —articuló, incrédulo de lo que había oído. Podía entenderle.

No pudo decir más por el momento, el sedniano ojigarzo miraba a la nada y contenía la respiración, al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba al compás de las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza. Cuando éstas terminaron no comprendió mucho, pero lo que sí le quedó claro fue que, a partir de ese momento, nada volvería a ser lo mismo y el "todo" que él conocía hasta ese día se quedaba reducido a nada.

Hipnotizado en el marrón de sus ojos, mirándolos como si estuviera viendo a través del umbral de una ventana, lo tomó delicadamente del cabello negro y lo abrazó en una forma posesiva y casi asfixiante cubriendo casi por completo su desnudez.

—Tú... eres un humano y también mi pase de salida de este infierno. Yo soy Viktor —murmuró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan desdibujada que ninguno de los presentes le tomo importancia—. Y a partir de ahora tu eres mio.

 _ **"Tu eres un alien que me viene a buscar, es sobrenatural, es extraterrenal"**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Me gustaría aclarar de una vez que todo dialogo, frase o palabra que está escrito SOLO en cursiva siempre deberá ser tomado en cuenta como un lenguaje diferente al que manejo como narradora, es decir, todo eso esta dicho en "sedniano" el idioma del planeta en el que se desarrolla la historia, por lo tanto, Yuri al ser terrícola es incapaz de entender una sola palabra hasta que Viktor logra entenderle por misterios que serán expuestos en el próximo capítulo...**

 ***Björk: es una cantautora, multiinstumentista,** **y productora** **la cual siempre se ha definido por su estilo único y experimental en su trabajo. Si no saben porque Yuri la citó para comparar su maquillaje, los invito a googlearla.**

 ****Taxidermia: Se define como el** **de disecar** **para conservarlos con apariencia de vivos y facilitar así su exposición, estudio y conservación.**

 *****¿Todos quieren saber a cuánto tiempo humano equivalen 2000 lunas Sednianas verdad? No los culpo, yo también quisiera saberlo (?) Mentira, es parte crucial de la trama, algo que Yuri descubrirá dentro de poco.**

 ******Sednia: Es un planeta que realmente existe, lo leí una vez de forma casual en un artículo mientras investigaba cosas básicas para el fic y me vino a la mente. Cuando quise investigar más de el ya no recordé encontré nada sobre** **de todos modos quiero aclarar que las reglas naturales y geográficas para este fic son INVENTADAS por mi con ayuda de un poco de investigación. Las normas y leyes de este mismo serán reveladas en el próximo capitulo.  
**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	2. Anatomía humana y otras indiscreciones

**Primera Luna**

 **Capítulo 2: De anatomía humana y otras indiscreciones**

Todos miraban horrorizados a la escena en general, como si lo que estaba haciendo el violento joven que acababa de pronunciar mi nombre fuera un tabú imperdonable, y lo que salía de la boca del gobernante no fueran más que blasfemias y obscenidades. Por mi parte yo seguía en la incertidumbre respecto a la situación; no había entendido un carajo hasta hace unos escasos minutos en que el sujeto me dijo algo sobre ser un "pase de salida", y su nombre. Viktor.

Así como también me acababa de dar cuenta sobre mi desnudez. Eso me impactó puesto que aún tenía al bélico espécimen encima de mi.

— _¿Qué hay de ellos?_ _—_ habló sin soltarme

Ahora no entendía nada de nuevo, genial.

Se dirigió a la que parecía ser su madre, ya que lo aparentaba por las facciones de su rostro, el azul de su mirar, el largo cabello plateado que brillaba en una trenza que casi llegaba al piso. Sin embargo, lo del cabello largo no era una novedad; en aquel lugar, al parecer, la mayoría de los presentes tenían el cabello largo y muchos con peinados extravagantes y singulares _—_ cabe destacar que la melena de los tres que se encontraban más cercanos a mí era exageradamente más larga y el precioso color platinado era único en el gran salón _—_.

Ambos lucían jóvenes y agraciados, sin embargo, había algo en sus facciones que los hacía lucir fríos y algo lúgubres, a diferencia del salvaje que tenían como hijo. El solamente parecía ser un adolescente rebelde, más cuando se dirigía a ellos.

— _Ellos…_ _Mi señor, ¿Qué hay de ellos?_ _—_ preguntó la fémina con los ojos cerrados.

No tenía que saber lo que decían para estar consciente que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no sería nada bueno.

— _Desde el momento en que decidiste albergar a este ser, ellos también se volvieron tu responsabilidad, Vitya_ —añadió con dureza, moviéndo sus manos para entrelazarlas—. _Así que tú encárgate._

— _¿Encargarme…? ¿A qué se refiere?_

Las facciones de Viktor se sobrecogieron al mirar con escepticismo a los que parecían ser los regentes supremos de ese lugar, para después recuperar la compostura y apartarse de mi lado.

Al ponerse de pie pude ver por unos microsegundos a través de la abertura de su larga falda… ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Patas de animal? ¿Tan cagado de miedo estaba hace unos minutos que no noté que todo eso estaba encima de mi?

La voz temblorosa de Viktor me hizo distraerme de ese pequeño detalle.

— _Pe_ _-_ _pero, Padre, ellos son ciudadanos de Sednia; más que ciudadanos, incluso hay infantes aquí…_

— _¿Y luego? Acabas de decir que para hacer tu divulgación científica más eficaz harías lo que fuera, además de poner la prosperidad del país y el planeta entero como prioridad. ¿Ya viste sus caras? Es obvio lo que piensan; no están para nada de acuerdo con la existencia de este organismo, y probablemente piensan que sólo actuamos para cumplirte un capricho. Lo cual puede ser muy cierto_ —pausó para reafirmar su voz—, _pero eso ya no importa; está hecho y, si salen, lo primero que harán será gritarle al mundo que la dinastía Nikiforov son unos herejes libertinos que dejan vivas a las alimañas que amenazan la seguridad del planeta entero. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

— _Sí._ _—A_ _sintió resignado_

— _Entonces haz lo que tienes que hacer como un sedniano del linaje Nikiforov y futuro heredero de la corona, al proteger al país de la difamación y el pánico colectivo. No te preocupes por los que salieron antes; Yakov ya se encargó de eso._

Conforme su diálogo avanzaba y concluía, el pánico entre la multitud era evidente, todos gritaban y corrían a la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que los guardias se aproximaban con velocidad para cerrarla, sin dejar absolutamente a ningún alma escapar del recinto.

Tan rápido como las puertas terminaron de cerrarse, el liante se volvió hacia a mi dirección y se agachó para susurrarme al oído algo que me dejó helado.

—Te recomiendo que cierres los ojos porque esto no será nada agradable, pero si quieres ser consciente de tu situación actual, entonces no pestañees.

Lo próximo que hizo fue arrancarse las vestiduras color ocre metálico que cubrían su parte inferior, dejándome ver sus extremidades con mejor detalle. Si tuviera que compararlo con algún animal terrestre, probablemente sería con la de un cánido de pelaje gris, cuya fisionomía eran un poco más humanoide que las de los canes terrestres, ya que gracias a ello podía pararse en dos patas y moverse a la velocidad que deseara. Con esa armadura dorada me recordaba a un fauno guerrero como los que Yuko ilustraba en sus novelas.

Los ojos de Viktor dejaron esa apacible forma que habían tomado hace poco para volver a ser un azul mar asfixiante, el cual me cortaba la respiración de la misma forma en que él había cortado la mano de mi agresor hace unos instantes. Sus uñas crecieron tres veces a su tamaño originalm y yo solo quería gritar que se detuviera pero ese maldito nudo en la garganta, característica mía que sale cada vez que quiero hacerme el valiente, pareció haber bloqueado mi aparato fonador por completo. Mis problemas de ansiedad nunca habían sido una novedad, pero, en este punto, me sorprendía cada vez más.

Nadie se movió.

Se acercó a una esquina donde permanecían aproximadamente unos siete infantes que se limitaron a abrazarse entre ellos y emitir sonidos que parecían plañidos de miedo. Aparté la mirada. Luego el sonido de un furioso alarido masculino invadió el enorme salón.

No me tomó más de tres segundos voltear para encontrar la cabeza de un hombre (tal vez uno de los padres de esos pequeños) a los pies de Viktor, quien después la pateaba con sus talones hacia atrás como si quisiera deshacerse de un estorbo en su camino, posteriormente a esa escena nadie se atrevió a dar un paso adelante. Miró a los niños haciendo un gesto de disgusto, pero parecía que no era para hacerlas sus futuras víctimas, sino hacia sí mismo .

Por un momento pensé que había visto un gesto de compasión por parte de él. Desgraciadamente no; debió haber sido mi imaginación engañando a mi inexistente fuerza mental, como suele pasar la mayoría de las veces.

Su faz volvió a su insípida expresión habitual y cerró los ojos frente a las inocentes creaturas.

La espesa cortina como cabello empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que las puntas de las hebras que se encontraban debajo del torso se situaran a la altura de su cabeza; éstas, a su vez, comenzaron a pasar algo que parecía una corriente de estática o electricidad que se concentraban en su sien y eran visibles ante mis ojos de mortal. Sus globos oculares siempre parecieron macabros, ahora con esa concentración de luz blanquecina sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en faros, cosa que fue seguida por una agitación en su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. La pálida piel que hasta ahora solo había visto manchada de negro ahora se ensuciaba de algo que parecía ser su misma… ¿sangre? Un par de gotas color rojo purpúreo dibujaron dos líneas casi perfectas de las comisuras laterales de sus parpados hasta la barbilla.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos los cuerpos de los niños cayeron uno por uno, sin signo de sufrimiento o trauma, como si alguien de la nada hubiera movido un interruptor en sus cerebros y se hubieran apagado como una alarma. El resto de la concurrencia gritó de forma tan desgarradora que sentía cómo algo dentro de se rompía dentro.

Acto seguido, Viktor desfalleció hasta casi caer sobre sus patas y dio un respiro sofocado; retomó el aire y volteo con determinación a terminar lo que empezó impulsándose sobre sus patas, tiñendo de negro el blanco salón al ritmo de una sinfonía de alaridos.

* * *

Despues de la masacre, sólo intercambio un par de palabras con los desinteresados monarcas que seguían reposando su existencia en aquellos tronos como si nada hubiera pasado. Me miró de forma intensa y hasta molesta; con esa mirada yo entendí que debía ponerme de pie y seguirle; eso hice. No quería tentar a mi suerte, pero supuse que, luego de lo que acababa de presenciar, nada bueno podía esperarme. Cada paso que daba significaba una nueva posibilidad y en ninguna entraba mi libertad, o tan siquiera mi supervivencia.

Caminaba detrás del extraterrestre de forma abnegada, sin alzar la mirada —al menos no muchas veces ya que ese lugar parecía un palacio y, como todo palacio, estaba lleno de sirvientes que daban mantenimiento—. Sólo me atrevía a mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Para mi asombro, el lugar y su construcción era parecido al estilo barroco y rococó romano pero más estilizado; la única diferencia era que la metalurgia de la decoración era de un tono plateado en lugar del dorado, lo cual me extrañó, porque hacia gran contraste con el armadura dorada que el hombre portaba —o lo que fuera, pero para mi comodidad lo denominé así—. El color de los interiores era un pulcro blanco acompañado de pedrería azul, parecida a la que Viktor portaba en su vestimenta; definitivamente que por dentro uno se sentía como en una iglesia en Italia, sólo que exageradamente postmodernista.

La caminata se me pareció eterna y me hizo cuestionarme qué tan grande era ese sitio; subimos escaleras como tres veces y doblamos seis. Mi captor guardaba silencio, lo cual me hizo recordar la primera vez que me encontró que el muy hijo de puta me obligó a caminar en el frio desnudo. Ahora que vengo cayendo en cuenta, seguía desnudo caminando a mi evidente final. Qué digno desenlace. A diferencia de esa vez, el frío del desierto me dejaba caminar, y no tenía que ser arrastrado como un costal de papas… Porque si tenía a ser mi último día de vida, al menos tengo que fuera digno.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta blanca que se abría por los dos lados, al otro lado había una enorme, nívea, y elegante habitación. Antes de hacer alguna otra observación mental, él tiró de mi muñeca y me introdujo a sus aposentos.

Me ordenó; un breve "aséate" para que me quitara toda esta mugre y suciedad, y cedí. Los baños en este lugar no eran tan diferentes a los normales si quitábamos la sobresaliente tecnología con fachada romántica. Ah, y que no tenían retrete.

Cuando salí me cubrí con una tela transparente, que parecía tener la función de una toalla; me la amarré a la cintura y lo que vi me dejó un poco atolondrado, era como si me hubieran cambiado de un guapo espartano a un encantador bailarín ruso recién duchado.

—Pensándolo bien… —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, escaneando con gran curiosidad mi cuerpo desnudo lo cual me ponía mas incomodo—. Creo que es hora de una clase de anatomía humana

Mierda.

Me hizo sentarme sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de cama extremadamente alta; al menos para mi, ya que mis piernas no eran tan largas como las suyas.

Me tomó por la cabeza y con suma desesperación puso sus manos sobre mí. Primero fue sobre mi cabeza como si fuera un chimpancé despiojando a otro; ese cambio de actitud fue tan drástico que me espantó (otra vez).

— _¡Uau!_ —exclamó—.Tu pelaje, al igual que tu dignidad, es corto pero brillante en exceso; creo que es la cabellera más negra que he visto en el país.

No dije nada. ¿Debía sentirme halagado o insultado?

Procedió a mis orejas, a observar detenidamente los orificios de éstas, sin agregar nada más. Esta vez saltó directo, a mis ojos lo que me arrancó un salto de la impresión; tenía otra vez esos horrendos ojos que solo sabían avisarme que estaba a punto de suceder una desgracia. Lo aparté por mero reflejo.

—Así que te asustan

—Tú me asustas en general

Sonrió descaradamente.

—Entonces haré para ti esto un poco más cómodo —pestañeó un par de veces y, como por arte de magia (o Master Effects), sus ojos se tornaron "normales".

Esta fue la primera vez que lo tuve cara a cara completamente limpio de sangre y sin maquillaje extravagante, sin armadura o peinado ostentoso; incluso me preguntaba cómo era posible que, sin maquillaje se viera más andrógino. Lucía una expresión de intensa curiosidad en su mirar, sus labios color durazno estaban entreabiertos, su actitud era semejante a la inocencia de un niño en último día de verano que veía por primera vez la nieve; era simplemente encantador. Tan pálido, tan níveo; en ese momento parecía imperturbable, tan perdido en mi como yo en él. No podía creer que este sujeto, al que denominé como un monstruo por asesinar a su gente horas atrás, ahora era me parecía hermoso.

Definitivamente un ente así jamás podría encajar en el aburrido planeta Tierra.

" _Eres tan hipnotizante, podrías ser el diablo, podrías ser un ángel"._

Inconscientemente posé mi dedo índice sobre sus perfectos labios al mismo tiempo que el imitaba mis acciones, era como un espejo en su máxima expresión, ambos dejándonos llevar por lo que sea que esa corriente estática fuera que se sentía en ese instante que hacíamos contacto.

" _ **Tu toque magnético, siento como si estuviera flotando. Deja mi cuerpo ardiendo".**_

No tardó un parpadeo para que Viktor volviera en sí y apartara su mano de mi rostro como si lo que acabara de pasar lo hubiera pasmado a un nivel completamente nuevo para él.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—No tengo palabra para describirlo. —Pausé—. A todo esto, ¿cómo es que puedo entenderte?

—No lo haces; yo te entiendo a ti, genio.

—¿Pero cómo?

—De la misma manera en que puedo calmar mis _amabhadi_ y volver a los ojos de infante.

No comprendí nada de lo que quiso decir así que sólo guardé silencio esperando que lo notara.

—Amabhadi, así se les llama a esos ojos que te dan escalofríos. —Comenzó una breve explicación—: Todo comenzó desde que bebí del agua cristalina que se filtra de tus ojos, ¿estás roto?

—Agua cristalina… —Cesé por un momento y comprendí a lo que se refería—. ¿Hablas de las lágrimas?

— ¿Lágrimas? ¿Qué es eso?

No podía creer que en este lugar esta clase de gente no conociera lo que es una lágrima o la simple acción de llorar. Intenté explicarle.

—Las lágrimas son un líquido producido por el proceso corporal de la lagrimación. Sirve para limpiar y lubricar el ojo…

— ¿Y porque necesitabas limpiar y lubricar tu ojo en ese momento?

Esto va a ser complicado.

—Cuando las personas —aclaré mi voz—, bueno, los seres humanos, lidiamos con emociones y sentimientos que superan nuestra psique y fuerza mental, solemos romper en llanto para "liberar" aquella carga emocional intensa que no nos deja avanzar. Ver cómo masacrabas a casi cuarenta personas de una tajada no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

Giró su cabeza en un dos por tres a mi dirección en silencio. Se molestó y era evidente, tan evidente como mi talento para cagarla.

Pero pareció no tomarle importancia o, más bien, no estaba en la disponibilidad de ahondar en el tema.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me bebí tus emociones? —Cuestionó con una gesticulación muy chocante—. Eso es ridículo; es más, si se sienten con la libertad de tener emociones ¿para qué las atoran? Nosotros no lidiamos con esas cosas desde que adquirimos la madurez gracias al amabhadi. Vaya sandez.

Volvía a ser arrogante y la verdad, después de todo el espectáculo tipo Ichi the Killer* de hoy no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego para terminar desmembrado. Ahora que lo pensaba, el protagonista también era albino ¿coincidencia?

—Ni idea.

Pareció insatisfecho con mi indiferencia pero no se tornó violento ni insistente con el tema.

—Sigamos con el examen —procedió a observar el camino de mi cuello a mis clavículas, podía sentir la punta de su nariz— Es curioso, antes tampoco tenías olor. —Seguía olfateando mi piel haciéndome incomodar aún mas—. Apestas.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza; que tipo tan impertinente. Él se dio cuenta y continúo con sus pasadas. Al parecer su nuevo deporte era fastidiarme.

—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí…

Sus dedos se posaron sobre uno de mis pezones desnudos haciendo que me estremeciera de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —exclamé, apartando su mano con mi antebrazo, y mi cara enrojecida hasta mis orejas.

Pareció extrañado por un momento. Después, recuperó su actitud.

— A mi nada. —Levantó su mirada pícara a mis ojos—. Pero parece que a ti sí.

Apartó mi antebrazo con su mano y acercó su cara a mi pecho, podía sentir el calor de su respiración.

—No te sientas avergonzado, yo también tengo, ¿quieres verlos?

— _¡Nein, nein, nein!**_ —Negué con mi cabeza al mismo tiepo. Ahora hasta alemán hablaba.

—No seas obstinado.

Su voz sonaba entre mansa y divertida, pero su lenguaje corporal y sus acciones decían lo contrario actuando con violencia; sus manos forzaban a ambas de mis muñecas dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto bajo el suyo, poniéndome en una posición bastante inconveniente con mis genitales al descubierto.

—¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! —forcejé en vano

—Oblígame si puedes —me desafío con una sonrisa irónica en su cara

Era obvio que no podía aunque quisiera, después de todo, aunque su cuerpo fuera esbelto, también era fornido y poseía una fuerza abrupta. Mientras más intentaba zafarme de su cautiverio, más se rozaba mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

—Me pregunto qué pasará si…—murmuró en mi oído haciendo que su cálido aliento hiciera hormiguear desde ese punto, recorriendo mi nuca hasta arribar a mi dorso.

Acto seguido, saco su lengua y, sin más, lamió uno de mis pezones. Parecía esperar una reacción y la tuvo cuando vio el rojo de mi cara y observó de reojo mi balbuceo.

Extendió una de sus manos por todo mi torso paseándose desde el frente hasta mi espalda, como si buscara algo. Parecía tan desesperado, tan insaciable y tan deseoso, pero no de una manera tan sexual y vulgar. Era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo pero lo que transmitía era difícil de explicar, era como si quisiera traspasar mi piel para resguardarse en ella, como si quisiera explorar cada rincón de un nuevo espacio e indagar dentro de él desesperadamente, para convencerse de que todo lo que veía y tocaba era real. En pocas palabras: sí estaba estudiándome. Solo que sin dejar de ser Viktor, el petulante y despreocupado Viktor.

Mi cabeza se sentía entre las nubes, tantas cosas pasaban al mismo tiempo que, en lugar de pensar, mi cerebro sólo se concentraba en sentir, como si ya se hubiera cansado de pelear contra toda aquella epifanía sobrenatural.

Alternaba de pezones como le veía en gana, su brusquedad me hizo dejar escapar un alarido.

— ¿Es eso algo bueno?

—No —repliqué haciendo un fuerte intento de estabilizar mi voz—, para de una vez por todas.

—¿No la estás pasando bien?

—¡Para nada! —vociferé acercando mi caliente cara hacia el con fiereza esperando lucir mas imponente.

Paró. Por un momento me miró confundido con esos luceros turquesa y los paseó lentamente por la desnudez de mi cuerpo para volverse a mi faz con un ademan presuntuoso.

—¿Sabes, Yuri? No sé mucho de humanos —guío a uno de sus dedos en un paseo por mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, sin dejar de mirarme—, pero eso que tienes entre las piernas pareció revivir después de que empecé a "fastidiarte".

Apuntó con el mismo dedo el resultado de su gracia y… ¡¿Resultado?! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible con un carajo?!

Como era de esperarse (para ser honesto no me lo esperaba) mi miembro en todo su esplendor se hizo notar arrancándome un gemido de vergüenza y sorpresa. Ahora si quería que la tierra o lo que sea que hubiera en este maldito lugar me tragara y me escupiera en un hoyo negro o a un vórtice espacial; no me había dado cuenta en que momento el raciocinio había sido destruido por un par de caricias bruscas de ese animal.

—Eso se parece mucho a la reacción de una bestia

—¿… Bestia? —dije, cubriendo mi vergüenza y falo con mis manos, que ahora se encontraban libres. Para ser honesto, no se cuál de los dos era más grande en ese momento que fui comparado con una bestia, por otra bestia.

—Sí, según los libros de ciencia orgánica que tenemos en el reino —paró, luego retomó con aplomo—, ésa es la reacción de una bestia.

No pudo contener más esas malditas y molestas carcajadas que traía atoradas desde que notó mi erección y estalló para mofarse aun mas de mi ser.

—¡Eres tan patético! ¿Apoco los humanos se reproducen entre machos? ¡Y todo un mentiroso! Gritando como loco que te dejara.

Me quedé callado.

—O es que acaso... ¡Mira que aparte de salvajes también son incongruentes!

La bilis en mi estomagó empezó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome arder por dentro. Si bien sabía que no era más que una escoria para ese vil intento de príncipe, sus acciones pasadas solo me hacían entrar más y más en cólera ¡¿Para esto mató a una multitud de su gente?! ¡¿Para hacerme su puto payaso y divertirse conmigo?! ¡Ésa es la clase de imbéciles caprichosos que mas detesto!

Sin dudarlo un segundo mas tomé impulso sobre la cama, me recargué sobre mi rodilla izquierda y solté una ágil patada que interrumpió su eterna risotada haciéndolo caer sobre su cabeza.

Si bien desde que me subí al Ice-TELEDESIC*** ya estaba condenado, y mi milagro fue ser salvado por este insensato; en ese instante no me importaban más los milagros. No soy idiota, sabía que tarde o temprano que le dejara de servir no dudaría en disponer de mí de cualquier forma, así que cuando se parara me dije que sólo cerraría los ojos, esperaría su ataque por humillar su orgullo y por fin dejaria de sentir toda la mierda que se puso sobre mí desde la primera vez que abrí los ojos a este nuevo y corroído mundo.

Me puse de pie; cerré los puños al mismo tiempo que mis ojos y contuve la respiración. Mi sorpresa vino después, cuando, en mi cabeza. retumbó la risa del peliblanco. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de mí, a unos escasos cinco pasos, y se sobaba el mentón con una mirada perspicaz escapando del vitral de su mirada.

—Ahora sí luces más interesante —agregó con una voz neutra.

Callé y miré absorto a lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso era esa clase de pervertido?

—Veras, Yuri Katsuki, a diferencia de los humanos y otros sere, sen su mayoría orgánicos, que encuentran satisfacción o necesidad en algo tan poco refinado y vulgar como el acto sexual —borró su sonrisa característica causándome un estremecimiento repelús con sus siguientes palabras—, nosotros los sednianos somos mas gráciles en cuanto a donde nuestro deleite y regocijo encontramos en este acto que acaba suceder hace minutos.

Cuando me di cuenta, sus malditos ojos volvieron a cambiar, pero esta vez era algo distinto, solo eran sus azulinas iris las que habían aumentado y sus pupilas no desaparecieron

—¿Quieres decir…? —No tuve el valor ni la certeza de articular mi suposición completa.

Se aproximó con sus dos amplias extremidades animales un par de pasos hacia mi moviéndose de forma pisaverde.

—No me malentiendas ni te creas especial o irresistible, mi estimado jabalí salvaje —me tomó de la barbilla, invadió de nuevo mi espacio personal—, es sólo que humillarte me deleita más que exterminar a un ejército de caballeros _indodanis._

Agarró mi rostro de forma brusca, enterrando sus dedos en mis mejillas a lo cual intenté resistir en vano; él maniobró de forma impecable, haciéndome quedar con la espalda a su merced mientras me aprisionaba con sus brazos furtivamente.

—Así que mejor hagámonos un favor mutuo —jaló de mi cabello con fuerza para que mi cara quedara frente a la suya—. Déjame ultrajarte por diversión de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Incluso te doy permiso de deleitarte por ello o, si gustas puedes engañarte, pero por favor —sujetó el aire— ¡dame más de esas expresiones! —declaró con una mórbida sonrisa definida.

Después de lo dicho, lo que sentí en mi parte trasera inferior me dejo helado. El pelaje de sus extremidades empezó a aminorar velozmente al mismo tiempo que dicha parte entró en una clase de metamorfosis instantánea y en cuestión de nada lo único que sentía eran las genuinas partes de un ser humano.

—¿Así esta mejor? —me cuestionó tranquilo, sin descuidar la fuerza de su agarre, a la vez que una de sus enormes manos comenzaban a palpar mis genitales cautelosamente.

Me resigné a cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada de eso iba a cambiar su forma de verme, ni siquiera ese contacto místico que sentimos (o sentí, al parecer) la primera vez que nos vimos limpios o cuando lo comparé en mi mente como casi un ángel. Al parecer mi destino estaba sellado. Por primera vez compadecí a los insectos, ser visto con inferioridad como un sujeto científico de disección era lo peor.

De repente un seco estruendo hizo a mi captor exaltarse. Un muchacho rubio que tenía más la pinta de un niño había impactado la puerta con una patada haciéndola volar con sus extremidades, que simulaban muy bien a las de un tigre. Golpeaba con sus piernas al profanador que se encontraba sobre mí. Si sus verdosos ojos aguamarina fueran pistolas ya me habrían agujereado como queso suizo; aunque me había salvado de una muy grande, no dejaba de verme de la misma manera en que me veía el resto. Si mi mente no me traicionaba imaginando cosas innecesarias, me veía con aun mas desdén y enojo en su cara.

— _¡Entonces sí era cierto! ¡Viktor, bastardo! ¡Todo por este bicho raro!_

El susodicho terminó volando hasta el otro lado de sus aposentos, se reincorporó lentamente, esta vez con sus patas animales, e intentó persuadirlo pacíficamente. Lo cual me extrañó.

—O-oye Yuri, cálmate —dijo con un leve tono de nerviosismo y una sonrisa forzada—. No entenderías si te lo explicara en breve, por eso mejor vamos a calmarnos…

—¡Calmarnos mi rabo! ¡Cuando lo llevé frente a tus padres, pensé que se desharían de este estorbo, no que te dejarían tenerlo como mascota!

—Entonces tú fuiste el que lo hizo…

—Sí. ¡¿Algún problema?!

—No me malinterpretes, no se trata de eso —siguió riendo nervioso. No se parecía en nada a la persona que había visto antes, ¿exactamente cuántas caras tenía este sujeto?—. ¡Es más, él también se llama Yuri! Vaya coincidencia más loca, ¿verdad? Creo que podrían llevarse bi…

Parecía como si con ese último comentario le hubieran disparado petardos en la el trasero, a lo cual reaccionó, bélico.

—¡Y todavía osas ponerle mi nombre! ¡Estás muerto Viktor Nikiforov!

Después de dicha declaración, el angelical y afeminado adolescente entro en cólera y se transformó en lo que ya había visto, sus ojos se volvieron verdes casi en su totalidad y, enseñando sus no tan grandes pero si afiliados colmillos, volvió su vista hacia mí, dejándome pálido. Esta vez sí parecía encarar a la muerte de verdad cuando corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí con algo que parecía una estaca en mano, que dejó un metálico sabor a sangre en mi boca.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Ichi the killer: (Koroshiya1, título en japonés) película japonesa de culto perteneciente al género gore.**

 ****Hice referencia al capítulo 4 del anime Yuri On Ice en el cual Viktor preguntaba a Yuri si quería ser su novio a lo cual este se negó en alemán. Me pareció divertido (?)**

 ***** ICE-Teledesic: Nombre de la nave espacial en la cual Yuri emprendió su primer viaje el cual lo dejo en Sednia.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
